The project proposes to investigate the process by which information in the field of mental health services is disseminated to local staff and utilized in the service of their clients. It conceptualizes the information diffusion/utilization process as comprised of information systems (e.g., mental health experts, research findings) and user systems (e.g., mental health agencies, practitioners) linked together by various means. Two strategies are proposed for linking the systems. One, user-oriented publications presenting information of a practical nature, is aimed at a broad audience of potential users. The second, consultation, deals with a smaller audience and provides more opportunity to focus on specific needs of the user system. In the case of consultation, 80 agencies will be studied, 40 requesting and receiving consultations, 20 requesting consultation but not receiving a consultant, and 20 not responding to the offer of consultation. Agencies will be selected to participate on the basis of perceived need for consultative assistance. Other variables included in the design are consultant preparation and the influence of a return consultant visit. The following questions will form the basis for study. What is the effect of an agency's decision to consider consultation? What is the overall value of consultation? What characteristics of the consultant, the user agency, and interaction between the two contribute to outcome? In the case of written information, a modified version of Innovations, an experimental magazine, is proposed. Each issue of the publication will focus on a specific topic that is responsive to the needs of caregivers and will be distributed to staff in mental health services throughout the country. Questions to be studied are the following: Under what circumstances is a publication used by local agencies in program development? What are the characteristics of those using such a publication? What are the characteristics of the publication which facilitate utilization?